Father Time
Malik, also known as The Beast, The Raging Storm, and Hellfire, is the fifth and youngest of the five archangel created by God. Despite the fact that he was the youngest of the archangels seen on the show so far, he was still very powerful. He is the creator of Eve and Kanima, and leader of monsters. Appearance Malik's true form has so far only been depicted as an intense white light, usually shown while Malik is exiting or entering a vessel. His wings were revealed to massive in size in comparison to Castiel's, but not as big as Lucifer's, and are not broken like a majority of his siblings. Personality Malik is calm, intelligent, respectful and polite. He is laid-back and can be angry, but with a quick wit and black humor, he is disaffected and disassociated with the modern Earth, and quite apathetic. Despite this, he is really caring, kind-hearted and generally good-natured, sometimes willing to save others at any time. However, when he fails to save someone, or if someone gets hurt because of his failures, he becomes angry and much more violent. While Malik is angry with God for abandoning his family, he feels that it's a family issue and that dealing with Amara is more important to the point that he is willing to put aside his differences with his father and the Winchesters to fight her. He was willing to forgive his father for everything. He revealed that he only created Kanima because he was bored. After his time with the Winchesters and the aftermath of the war with Amara, Malik changed showing to be humble and protective willing to protect those in his care as he protected Jason Evans' family and friends at Jason's request, along with anything Jason desires. Powers and Abilities Despite being the youngest archangel created by God, Malik is one of the oldest and most powerful beings in existence being endowed with considerable power. All of the powers he has demonstrated on the show are listed below. *'Nigh-Omniscience' - Malik has immense awareness of almost everything. He knows a spell capable of binding the Darkness to him. He also knows about the Winchesters, the Impala and that Chuck is God. *'Immortality' - Malik is thousands of years old and has the potential to live forever. :*'Invulnerability' - Malik cannot be killed by any conventional weapon. Even Holy Fire was only able to banish him for a short time. :*'Regeneration' - If Malik's vessel receives any physical damage, the wound will completely heal instantaneously. For instance, his vessel was set ablaze by Holy Fire, but upon his return minutes later, he didn't have a scratch either on his skin or even his clothing. :*'Immunity' - Malik is resilient to Holy Fire, although he still found it agonizing, damaging and being able to banish him; unlike other angels, it couldn't kill him. *'Lower Tier Nigh-Omnipotence' – Malik is one of the most powerful beings in the universe and has unimaginably powerful, allowing him to do almost anything he wished. :*'Angelic Possession' - Like all angels, Malik need a vessel to interact on Earth and need the vessel's permission. :*'Astral Projection' - Malik is able to display his full wings in a flash of white light. :*'Advanced Telekinesis' - Malik can move objects with his mind. He is extremely proficient, being able to rip demons apart with this power. He can also easily overpower and restrain Crowley. :*'Super Strength' - Malik is strong enough to overpower demons, lesser angels, deities, monsters, spirits and humans. He was also strong enough to overpower a seraph, Castiel. :*'Electronic Manipulation' - Malik can cause lights to flicker and electronic devices to go haywire, as well as switch on/off a TV by snapping his fingers as well as changing the channel. :*'Biokinesis' - Malik can cause internal pain in others, and make them spit up blood, and slowly rip them apart from the inside. They even cause monsters to explode by snapping his fingers. :*'Pyrokinesis' - Malik is able to create and manipulate fire. :*'Shapeshifting' - Malik can change his appearance at will. :*'Teleportation' - Malik can teleport from one place to another instantly. :*'Apporting' - Malik can transport objects and people to different locations by touch or by snapping his fingers. He is able to summon his sword to his hand. :*'Mental Manipulation' - Malik is able to manipulate a person's mind, being able to create, erase, restore, or alter memories. :*'Terrakinesis' - Malik have the power to create seismic activity. He broke an angel trap by causing tremors that cracked the floor of the motel room Sam and Dean were in, and before even physically arriving at the motel room. :*'Reality Warping' - Malik is remarkably talented with this power and can accomplish just about anything with it. He can warp reality, whether it be by making objects or living beings appear out of thin air, or by reshaping objects into something else entirely, or by creating unreal dimensions and large time loops. ::*'Conjuration' - Malik can create anything out of thin air, whether it be people, creatures, beings, or objects. He created Eve and Kanima. :*'Empathy' - Malik can read the emotions of his vessel. He was able to read the emotions of Jason Evans and discovered he has feeling for April Summers. :*'Skilled Fighter' - Malik is a skilled unarmed fighter, capable of casually fighting Dean, Sam and Crowley all at once and easily defeating them. Enhanced Abilities *'Nigh-Invincibility' – Due to his massive boosted in power, Malik became immune to nearly any form of harm as seen when he was unfazed from being stabbed in the back by an angel blade. He was no longer vulnerable to angelic blades or any other angelic weaknesses. Enochian sigils were then useless against him as seen when he easily tracked down the Winchesters. *'Immunity' – Malik became immune to nearly any form of harm as seen when he was unfazed from being stabbed in the back by an angel blade. Enochian sigils were then useless against him as seen when he easily tracked down the Winchesters. *'Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence' – After Rowena increased the strength of his vessel, she also boosted his power to beyond that of Lucifer. Malik became one of the most powerful beings in the universe, boosted with unspeakable power, allowing him to do almost anything he wished. Weaknesses Although he is an archangel, thus making him remarkably strong and very powerful, as a celestial being, Malik is still susceptible to the angelic weaknesses that even archangels possess. Harming *'Hand of God' - The power absorbed from a Hand is capable of hurt if not kill Malik. Banishing and Killing *'Primordial Entities' - The Darkness, God and Death can kill Malik. *'The First Blade' - The First Blade combined with the Mark of Cain can kill him. *'Death's Scythe' - Death's scythe can kill almost anything in existence. Former Weaknesses Harming, Misleading and Trapping *'Lucifer's Cage' - This cell can hold any angel, therefore including Malik, without any internal means of escape. *'Enochian Sigils' - Malik cannot locate someone if they are warded by enochian sigils. *'Holy Fire' - Holy fire can't kill Jack, but it can damage his vessel momentarily. Holy fire causes Malik quite a great deal of pain. It can also hold Jack and prevent him from using some of his powers. *'Angel Blades' - Given that every time an archangel has been attacked by an opponent with an angel blade, they've taken care to stop and/or disarm their opponent of the weapon first, it's possible that angel blades can harm if not kill Archangels. *'Heaven's Weapons' - Lot's Salt could irreparably dissolve even Raphael's vessel, but didn't kill Raphael himself. All of Heaven's weapons acting together could possibly be enough to seriously injure Jack. *'Angel Trap' - Malik can be trapped by the angel trap, at least in one occasion. *'Hand of God' - The power absorbed from a Hand is capable of hurt if not kill Malik. Banishing and Killing *'Archangels' - While lower angels are no match for him, Michael and Lucifer can overpower and defeat Malik due to being older, and therefore more powerful archangels. *'Angel Banishing Sigil' - Like other angels, Malik can be banished by the sigil. *'Archangel Blades' - Archangel blades can harm and kill Malik. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Archangels Category:Males Category:High-tier Angels Category:Angels Category:Higher Beings Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Season 11 Villains Category:Season 12 Characters Category:Assassins Category:Fallen Angels Category:Alive